Rising Legacy
Allegiance RiverClan Leader: Halfstar- white and brown tabby with blue eyes Apprentice, Featherpaw Deputy: Perchstream- black smoke tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Fernleaf- white and black she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Blackbee- smoke black she-cat with amber eyes Eeltail- black silver tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Hawkwing- black mackerel-and-white tabby with blue eyes Volewhisker- blue silver tabby tom with green eyes Rainfall- black tom with green eyes Molewhisker- black and white tom with green eyes Troutsplash- gray spotted tabby tom with green eyes Shellheart- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes Feathermist- black silver tabby with ice green eyes Stormwhisker- smoke gray tom with green eyes Mintfur- gray tabby pointed tom with blue eyes Sloethorn- gray pointed she-cat with ice blue eyes Apprentices: Frogpaw- black and white tom Minnowpaw- gray and white she-cat Pikepaw- smoke gray tom Queens: Shimmerpelt-smoke black she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Shellheart kit's, Reedkit- black smoke tom with amber eyes,Sunkit- light brown she-kit with green eyes) Rosetail- blue-cream she-cat with ice blue eyes( Mother to Volewhisker, Thymekit- silver tabby tortoiseshel she-cal, Thistlekit- red silver tabby colorpoint tom Elders: Grasspelt- smoke reddish-brown tom with amber eyes Icewhisker- white she-cat with blue and yellow eyes, both blind and deaf in one ear Prologue The cool night breeze rustled the reeds outside of the island as a gray tabby pointed tom padded out beside a white and brown tabby tom. " So Troutstar, I think our warriors will be ready to retake Sunningrocks from ThunderClan." Troutstar glanced at the white and brown tabby tom," Halfmask, I don't think we will let ThunderClan have Sunningrocks." Halfmask narrowed his eyes," For how long." " Forever." Halfmask whipped around snarling flattening his ears," Have you gone mad." Troutstar glared calmly at Halfmask," ThunderClan is growing in numbers, we haven't grown expect Dewdrop kits, many of our kits have died and we have buried more cats than I ever have. Also, Halfmask, I believe I will be demoting you from deputy." Halfmask glared at Troutstar," Why?" Troutstar meowed," You would lead the Clan into endless battles, change the Clan, no I will protect RiverClan from yo-." Halfmask lashed his claws across his throat, Halfmask lunge biting his neck raising his head until his head snapped. Halfmask dropped Troutstar, hissing" Pathetic." Chapter 1 The sun blazed brightly in the warrior den as Feathermist padded out, her brother Stormwhisker beside her. Feathermist yawned to her brother, " Halfstar insisted of all the warriors coming out for battle training, we have been battle training for days now." Stormwhisker tilted at her thoughtfully," True but Halfstar has his heart set on taking over Sunningrocks." Feathermist nodded," But Halfstar said Troutstar was meeting up with the ThunderClan cats, he also said Troutstar was planning to hand RiverClan over to ThunderClan." Stormwhisker snorted," I rather die than be a ThunderClan cat beside the last gathering Bramblingsong said there has been nothing but birds." Feathermist snickered," Ahh yes, I wonder why their fur looked like they been in trees." " Feathermist, Stormwhisker, hurry up to the beech corpse." Perchstream glared at the two cats," It's important that all clan cats attend." Feathermist meowed," Yes Perchstream." Feathermist started her pace in a quick trot, " I wonder what it is this time." Stormwhisker meowed," Honesty, the Clan is turning upside down, all we do is battle train, it's the elders and the queens that do the hunting, and now the deputy won't be the leader and he wants a son to continue his leadership." Feathermist rolled her eyes," It wouldn't work, it's a pathetic plan." " Hush, we almost at the Beech corpse, Halfstar would rip out tails off before talking about his enlightenment ideals." Feathermist sat down in the clearing, Blackbee, her mother Eeltail was talking to Blackbee while Molewhisker and Sloethorn was play fighting, Mintfur was talking to Troutsplash and Shellheart was calmly watching the cats alongside Hawkwing and Volewhisker. The reeds rustle as Perchstream and Halfstar padded into the clearing. Eeltail looked uneasily at Feathermist, Feathermist tilted her head whispering to Stormwhisker," Why is Eeltail looking at me like that." Stormwhisker just licked his paw," I don't know." Feathermist realized Halfstar was looking at her, Feathermist met her leader's gaze, Halfstar just narrowed his own before Feathermist finally glanced away. " We will recruit some rogues today and take some of the rogue's kits, I am taking Eeltail, Hawkwing, Volewhisker, and Feathermist." Feathermist jolted in surprise, she was just made a warrior why was Halfstar bringing her along? Feathermist padded over to join the patrol alongside Eeltail and Hawkwing. Feathermist meowed to Eeltail," Eeltail, why were you looking at me like that." Eeltail glanced at Feathermist," It was nothing." She padded towards Halfstar. Eeltail was always close to both Stormwhisker and Feathermist and ever since her father Reedtail died in a battle. She was only a tiny kit then and remember Reedtail always playing with both her and Stormwhisker. Eeltail being distance towards her was not normal. Feathermist padded beside Eeltail in silence, Halfstar swam through the water, Feathermist swam calmly before following Halfstar at the edge of the river padding to the twoleg place through SkyClan territory. Halfstar glance at the patrol,"We will start taking some of the rogue kits first and then recruit some of the rogues. Got it?" Feathermist nodded and followed Halfstar, she felt sick to her stomach about stealing the kits. ' 'Their mothers would miss them so much. Feathermist thought silently, she couldn't imagine being taken away from Eeltail as a young kit or never knowing her mother. " Wait." Volewhisker sniffed the air," I think I smell kits." Chapter 2 Halfstar snickered," Lead the way." Volewhisker sniffed the air before leaping off the fence and started padding away. Feathermist and Hawkwing glanced at each other before trailing after Eeltail and Halfstar," What do you think about taking the kits and recruiting rogues." Hawkwing murmured," Taking the kits is wrong, I want to tell Halfstar it's wrong but I'm just a coward." Feathermist pressed against Hawkwing whispering," Your not a coward Hawkwing." Hawkwing meowed," Yes I'm, I don't like fighting, I'm a better hunter then I am a fighter, I hate fighting cats." Feathermist glanced at Hawkwing," Hey look, I don't think you're a coward, you're a loyal warrior that keeps to what they believe." Hawkwing glance at her," Really?" Feathermist smiled," Of course." " Hush. We found the kits." Halfstar growled softly," Feathermist and I will block the escape routes, Eeltail, Hawkwing, and Volewhisker will take the kits. Hawkwing, once Eeltail and Volewhisker have the kits, you will kill their mother." Hawkwing eyes widen," Kill their mother, I-I can't do that." Halfstar rolled his eyes," You been a coward since your apprentice days Hawkwing." Hawkwing flatten his ears," I will fight but I can't just kill and steal kits." Halfstar growled," You will today now go." Feathermist stared at Hawkwing as he slunk to his position alongside with Eeltail and Volewhisker. There was a calico she-kit alongside a brown-and-white tabby tom. The small kit yawned, the calico she-cat just groomed her kits. " So you were feeling sorry for Hawkwing." Feathermist jumped in surprise at Halfstar's voice, Halfstar blue cold eyes locked into hers. " No, no of course not." Feathermist stared at Halfstar in surprise. " Halfstar meowed," You was if you were any other warrior I would give you a personal lesson, but you're different Feathermist." Feathermist let a low growl," What do you mean." Halfstar purr," I mean your proud, clever and you seem like you could be a good mother." Feathermist glared at Halfstar with disgust. " Well, I don't have any feelings towards you." Halfstar pricked his ears," I think our kit patrol is back." Volewhisker held a calico she-kit while Eeltail carried the brown-and-white tabby tom. Hawkwing padded behind them his muzzle covered in blood. Halfstar sniffed the kits," They will be good additions to the Clan, they have thick fur." Halfstar flicked his tail," I will visit some rogues that I know that will want to join my Clan and we will find some more kits, you stay here." Halfstar padded away, the cats waited until Halfstar paw step were silent. Hawkwing licked the blood from his muzzle, the two kits mewled loudly. " They miss their mother." Eeltail murmured nuzzling the two kits. Eeltail glance down at them," What should we name them?" Feathermist glance at calico kit, " Maybe Mosskit for the calico and Beetlekit for the brown and white tabby tom." Eeltail nuzzle the two kit's," Those are good names." Feathermist yawned," I'm going to sleep." Feathermist curled up and watched the twoleg place action, she wondered how long would Halfstar be gone for, who was his friends. Feathermist curled up and fell asleep " Feathermist, wake up." Feathermist woke up groaning," For Starclan sake it's nearly mid-." Feathermist glanced up flattening her ears," Oh, Halfstar." Halfstar glared at Feathermist," Come on, I need to speak to you and Eeltail." Eeltail was at Halfstar side staring at her paws quietly. Feathermist rose to her paws, she stepped over Volewhisker who was snoring rather loudly. Feathermist sat down glancing at Halfstar and Eeltail. Feathermist yawned," What is it?" Halfstar glanced at Eeltail, " I think you should tell her Eeltail." Halfstar smirked. Eeltail visibly flinched before speaking softly," You're going to be Halfstar's mate." Chapter 3 Feathermist felt glued to the ground, she couldn't move not even find the words to say. Feathermist glared at her mother who just glanced at the ground before Feathermist stammered," H-How could you?" Eeltail glance at her paws," The leader's word is the law, Feathermist." Feathermist glared at Eeltail," He told you first, Eeltail, you didn't even tell me or ask about my opinion." She snarled flattening her ears. Eeltail eyes glared in anger," This is what best for the Clan, as well as the for you." Feathermist lashed her tail,"Reedtail wouldn't agree." Eeltail snarled," Don't you bring Reedtail into this, I'm your mother, I'm right. I am always right." Feathermist growled," I am my own cat, I don't like Halfstar." Eeltail glared at Feathermist," Like it or not you are his mate." Feathermist snarled puffing up her fur," I will never take to you again, Eeltail." Feathermist spun around facing Halfstar," I won't be your mate." Halfstar calmly glazed into her eyes," Do you really have a choice? One way or another, I will always get what I want." Feathermist gave a snarl backing away, Halfstar snickered tilting his head arrogantly" Temper, temper Feathermist, you have a powerful position, many cats would love to be in your shoes." Feathermist padded away glaring at Halfstar and Eeltail," Just leave me alone." Her voice wobbling. Feathermist padded at the edge of the twoleg alley, she slumped unto the ground staring at the sky. Feathermist closed her eyes, she wanted to scream, she wanted to attack both Eeltail and Halfstar. Halfstar for forcing her to be his mate and Eeltail for even agreeing. Feathermist snarled," She had the nerve to use the warrior code." " I was worried about you." Feathermist turned spotting Halfstar and quickly turned her head away laying her head on the side. She felt Halfstar fur brush against her own licking her head," I know it's a surprise Feathermist but we'll make such a good couple." Feathermist didn't respond to Halfstar, she silently closed her eyes hoping this was a bad dream. Feathermist sat near the river, watching the fish swim in the river. Halfstar insisted for her to not do any fighting or hunting since she could be expecting kits. Ever since the exploration of the twoleg place, the new cats were as vicious as Halfstar expect one cat. Glacierfrost was a white and gray tom, while Tigerstrike the brown tabby was Halfstar's brutal enforcer. The she-cat Poppyfrost who was a former kittypet adapted well into the Clan. She often spent time with Stormwhisker and Mintfur. There were four new kits into the Clan, Beetlekit and Mosskit and two other kits who weren't littermates. The pointed she-kit named Bubblingkit and a fawn tabby name Pinekit. Feathermist hated the thought of having Halfstar's kits. Feathermist hadn't talked to her mother Eeltail even though Eeltail has tried. Feathermist simply ignored Eeltail, only Stormwhisker seemed to understand about her feud with her mother. Stormwhisker often spent time with her when she wasn't allowed to leave camp or even Halfstar's den. Feathermist stared at the sky, murmuring softly" Oh StarClan, please don't make me expect his kit's." Feathermist sighed softly staring at the fish, how nice was it to be free, to make your own decision, to love who you choose." Feathermist splashed at the water giving a soft snarl, Eeltail and Halfstar had taken that away from her. Feathermist felt slower and fatter than normal,'' probably just having prey brought to me.'' Feathermist padded back to the camp, pushing through the reeds. Rainfall was dozing with Sloethorn while Blackbee was sharing tongues with Eeltail. She heard Blackbee whisper to Eeltail," It's okay, Feathermist will understand one day." Feathermist glared at her mother with disgust," What made her think I will forgive her." She murmured. Feathermist sat down by the willow trees licking her paw, Halfstar was on a patrol with Glacierfrost, Tigerstrike, and Poppyfrost. Feathermist yawned laying her head down. Frogpaw, Minnowpaw, and Pikepaw were playing with each other near the apprentice den. Molewhisker was searching through the fresh-kill pile, Feathermist curled up in a tight ball. " Feathermist?" Feathermist glanced up spotting Blackbee, Feathermist simply turned her back. Blackbee meowed," I need to talk to you about your mother." Feathermist glared at Blackbee," Forget then." Blackbee growled," Feathermist you can't shun her out like this." Feathermist rolled her eyes," Yes I can, why should I talk to her, she should never agree to make me that fox heart mate." Blackbee hissed," She's grieving Feathermist, she thought this was the best way to both keep you and Stormwhisker safe, Halfstar use to love Eeltail until Eeltail loved Reedtail. He would have killed you and Stormwhisker if Eeltail didn't agree." Feathermist eyes widen and shook before shaking her head," She's a coward." " Blackbee, I would like to talk to my mate if you don't mind." She heard Halfstar voice but didn't turn around just staring at the sand beneath her paws. She heard the shuffling of paws. " Feathermist, I know your upset that I haven't let you do any warrior duties but I'm just worried about you." Feathermist rolled her eyes, growling softly. Halfstar licked her head," You know, getting angry isn't good for the kits." Feathermist turned around," What kits?" Halfstar stared at," Haven't you notice your expecting kits? We have been together for two moons Feathermist." Feathermist stared at her belly, it was starting to bulge with unborn kits. She stared at Halfstar then back at her belly, Feathermist straggered to her paws murmuring," I need to clear my head." Halfstar growled," Come back over here." Feathermist hesitated," I won't do any hunting I'm just clearing my head Halfstar."